The Unknown Link
Hello and it is DarkCraftGaming Here! Also here to say that all of my pasta's and everybody else's are fake! Notch said it, the community said it, and ultimately, you should not believe anything on this site. Do not believe any of these pasta's. Anyway, today I am starting a new series! Be sure to check out my old series about a program called Darkcraft.exe and a kid called Jake! To see the stories, search up either; Darkcraft.exe OR Return of Darkcraft.exe (in order). Anyway, enjoy this new series! ---- Chapter 1: One day me and my friend and a few other people were playing on our Minecraft server when a user (I wont put in his name for the sake of safety) started spamming a website (in which I also wont put in the link for) through chat. Even though we swiftly banned him, I still was very curious about the link. My friend said that he had gone to the website once before and his computer had swiftly shut down afterwards. He said that it was known as The Unknown Link and that nobody known had ever been able to go onto the link without getting shut down. However I was still curious and went onto the website (ignoring my friends advice and my mom's advice on never going on a site from an unknown origin). Surprisingly, when i got on the website, my computer didn't shut down! It was weird, so I told my friend that the link was okay and he got on the website too, only to come offline swiftly, as ever. Chapter 2: He messaged me on Skype using his iPad saying that his computer had shut down. He then told me that he needed to go and went back offline. By that time everybody on the server had disconnected, hearing the news about my friends quick shutdown. I was on my own. The website was pretty weird. It had many different section's. Some were blog's and chat's about certain things, and some were shopping sites. But the thing that most interested me was the game add ons section. There were things for GTA and some things for Gmod + other games. I found a Minecraft add on and installed it. Weirdly, it was in version 1.3.1 and was named Minecraft+ 1.3.11. I ignored that and downloaded it even though it was a big file (1.47GB). It took 2 hours for it to download and an extra 1 hour for my game to load. When it did load the game looked normal. Except for the fact that the Minecraft background was replaced with black and that my sound was set to a low humming. Also that it said I had 4 mods loaded (including the default Forge mods). I created a new world but the weird thing was the seed was set to Unknown and the mode was set, to survival. Chapter 3: When I got into the world I was anxious to see what would be in it. It added new mobs and other cool things. After about 10 minutes game play, my game started glitching. It was when it was glitching very badly that the screen turned to static. It then showed up with a big square head with a ? on his head. He said: "I am the Unknown User. I was once a young adventurous boy who loved to play Minecraft". With that the face changed to a picture of a young boy. He had blond hair and looked like a Minecraft geek would. "Then", the voice continued. "Then HE came on the server I was playing on, spamming the Unknown Link's Link. I was curious and went on the website. I got the same thing that you have installed right now. With that, he pulled me into the computer and I replaced him as the Unknown User (face changes back to ? head). He was freed and I was trapped. It has been 30 years since the event happened, and all these year's I have tried to lure user's in. Now finally, I have. (face changes to a bloody blocky devil face) NOW YOU WILL REPLACE ME AS THE UNKNOWN USER!!!!!". And with that, I started to feel a little sick. Then some kind of portal opened between my computer and the real world. Then! A shadowy hand reached out and pulled me in! Chapter 4: I saw myself traveling through a weird kind of vortex, the hand pulling me along. Then, I landed in the computer's programming. It was like a virtual world. There were no walls and it seemed to go on forever. The Unknown User then waved his hand and virtual walls grew around me."It is almost time", he said."The ritual is almost complete.". "What do you want?", I yelled. " I want to see the real world again. It has been 30 years, and yet I have still not seen it. I, myself, can not go to the real world. I can only grab people that have installed me. When they install me I send myself into the computer's programming itself. This allows a temporary connection with the real world. The computer's programming keep's me in, however it is not strong enough to resist me completely. I can use a temporary portal to the real world to grab the people and drag them inside. After that, I am too low on power to try again. That is why the only way I can see the real world again is to make you the Unknown User.", he said. Suddenly, the computer's walls turned red. "It is time..." he said. "Now that the ritual is complete, the computer's programming can let me out! MWAAAAAAAA!!!!!". Chapter 5: Then I heard him say some weird words and then somehow our body's switched. I looked up just to see him (now in my body) floating away. I tried to fly after him but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get through. The walls of the computer turned green again. That's when I knew he was truly gone. Suddenly, the computer's wall's went red again, and I heard a voice. "Virus Detected", said a female voice. Then I knew that he had started up Avast on a full system scan. The b***h, I said to myself. "Deleting..." said the voice. Then I felt a great whooshing as I was put back on the web. Chapter 6, FINAL CHAPTER: Suddenly I was in a script of codes. I had a book in my hands. It taught me all I needed to know about being the unknown user. As I continued my heart became eviler after every move. Eventually I was power hungry. Now I think I might have caught a new user. I hope it is the last guy. Because I want to say a big thanks. You had better watch out, cause I could be anywhere. Any Minecraft username and any Minecraft mod could contain me so I tell you now. If you want to not get hacked by me, only use link's you trust, and never click on a link from just any user..... don..t lis....t.en to m...y e......vil si...de. COME ON EVERYONE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I AM A FUN PERSON JUST DOWNLOAD MINECRAFT+ FOR VERSION 1.3.1 OR DOWNLOAD THE NEW VERSION WITH BETTER FEATURES FOR 1.11 COME ON AND MAKE SURE YOU ALWAYS CLICK ON LINKS THAT PEOPLE SEND YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEM OKAY!!!!!!!!! ---- Thanks for listening! I didn't know what to name this pasta so take a vote in the comments, the most voted wins! Current= The Unknown Link User= The Unknown User MC= Minecraft+.jar Vote in the comments! Vote's will be counted on April 1st! Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Virus Category:Moderate Length Pastas